


A Slippery Slope

by mistresscurvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/post/29790706840/cherrybina-teen-wolf-cast-on-using-tongue-in">Crystal: Apparently there's this no tongue rule in Hollywood I wasn't aware of.</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tyler: No one on this show was aware of that. I think. </p>
<p>And then this followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Unexpected but then enthusiastically consented to sex, drug use
> 
> OKAY so this entire story was inspired by this [exchange](http://mistresscurvy.tumblr.com/post/29790706840/cherrybina-teen-wolf-cast-on-using-tongue-in) between Crystal and Posey and the rest of the cast. Idea was developed with the able assistance of linaerys, scribblinlenore and C., with most of the best lines and moments coming from them. Thank you to no_detective for looking it over and making it better, and also for being generally awesome. ♥

Tyler fucking loves these scenes.

Because come on, what's not to love? Crystal is awesome, and hot, and fucking mature and shit, and she is a great fucking kisser, and seriously Tyler had no idea when he got into this business back when he was a kid that these were the kind of perks he was gonna get.

One of his favorite parts is that they always keep making out between takes, her tongue slipping into his mouth nice and slow before she moves away a little, inviting him to chase her. He always does, his hands wandering up and down her body—Jeff's had to yell at him more than once to keep the groping to a minimum when they were actually shooting the scene, which makes Crystal pout. Which makes him need to kiss her _again,_ Jesus.

He thinks of it as being like an athlete who needs to stay warmed up and not let his muscles grow cold while he's standing on the sideline. He doesn't want to lose the momentum (or his boner). It's a method he's more than happy to talk about with anyone who asks.

(No one asks.)

This particular scene is fucking taking forever, the lighting tricky or something because they're both half-clothed, and the covers need to be carefully placed to make sure they're both showing just the right amount of skin. There's this one shot that the crew can't fucking get right, the angles are off or something, but he doesn't fucking mind since he gets to kiss down Crystal's chest between her gorgeous boobs over and over again, each time moving a little bit lower onto her belly and just a tiny bit closer to—

"Tyler!"

He glances back up at her, with the helpful assistance of her hand tight in his hair pulling him up. She's looking down at him, her cheeks flushed and mouth open and _Jesus,_ she's pretty. He fucking lucked out.

"What?" He's right at the crease between her hip and her thigh, his face pressed up against the soft cotton of her panties. All but the top of his head is under the covers, and it's hot as balls beneath the duvet but he doesn't really care. He's committed to his craft, okay, and Scott is a thoughtful fucking lover. No way he's gonna turn his nose up at the opportunity to do some muff diving.

Hell, he's a fucking werewolf, he probably eats that shit up with a spoon.

Tyler snorts at the thought; god, he is so fucking connected to his character, man.

He hears the AD call out, "Okay, twenty minutes, people, but stay in your spots if you can, everyone!" When he looks up at Crystal, she's grinning down at him and gives him a little nod.

He smiles back before he gets his fingers under the waist of her panties and tugs them down just enough for him to see her neatly trimmed pubes, and then her smell hits him and Jesus Christ, being an actor is fucking _amazing._ He kisses his way over from her hip and then gets his tongue right in there, pulling down her panties more so he can get a better angle.

When she gasps and pulls his head up again, he's really fucking confused, but he lifts up obediently and looks up at her, licking his lips. He's completely covered by the duvet now, barely enough light coming in for him to see her at all. Crystal's still staring down at him, but then she looks over at the camera dudes who are apparently still fucking around with some levels or something. A moment later she shrugs, giving him a wicked little smile. Her hand loosens its grip on his hair a little and presses him back down.

That's all he needs to get right back to business, his tongue licking over her fast and getting her nice and wet. His hands are up on her belly, stroking over her soft skin and feeling the telltale motion of her laughter and cut-off gasps. He doesn't have much room to work with under here, but Teen Wolf _is_ on MTV and not like HBO or something; he can't be on camera doing this or anything. But he's determined to make it good, to make _Allison_ come just like Scott would want her to, so he thrusts his tongue inside and sucks on her clit and just eats her out until his jaw and tongue ache from it, his face drenched with her.

She starts to shake under him and he keeps going, wishing he could hear her reactions better, although the occasional giggle and moan make it through. However, her hand gripping his hair tight and keeping his face right there is a pretty good sign, and when she arches her back and presses her hips up against him hard before shuddering around him, he gives an inward cheer and mentally pats Scott on the back. That kid might not always know what's going on, but at least he's a good lay.

The covers muffle everything, making him feel cut off from the world, but he can just barely hear the word "Action!" a second before Crystal yanks him up from under the covers and starts kissing him again, the scene feeling really great this time.

They fucking nail the take.

//

When he gets back to the house, Dylan's already got a bowl packed and waiting.

"Sweet," Tyler says, dumping his bag on the floor and sitting down on the couch next to him. His roommate is so thoughtful when he's got a day off from shooting.

Dylan takes the first hit before passing the lighter and the pipe to him. "So how'd today go?"

Tyler sparks it up and takes a hit, letting it out slow before he remembers. "Oh. Dude. _Dude._ It was fucking awesome. We were shooting another Scott and Allison sex scene, and today I finally got to eat Crystal out. It was seriously fucking amazing. Scott is great at giving head, apparently," he muses. He notices suddenly that Dylan is coughing all over the place. "Take too much in?" he asks sympathetically, patting Dylan on the back.

Dylan waves him off, putting the bowl down. Tyler picks it back up for his turn just as Dylan asks, "You actually ate her out? Like, she let you?" When Tyler nods, a little confused, Dylan follows that with, "On _camera?_ "

His voice gets so squeaky and high when they smoke up, it's kind of adorable. "Yup. Man, sometimes I love this job, seriously. Well, all the time, really. But yeah, how awesome is that?"

The bug-eyed look Dylan has going on at the moment is slightly less adorable than the Chipmunk voice, but whatever. "Tyler. Dude. We're not making a fucking porno," Dylan says finally, his voice not quite so high now (hah, high).

"I know," Tyler says, even more confused. "That's why I was under the covers."

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Dylan says, slapping his forehead. "That's not—there's a big difference between actually making out for real for like verisimilitude—" (Tyler has no idea where Dylan comes up with these words, but they are _awesome_ ) "—and actually _having sex_ with your co-star. While the cameras are rolling." Dylan stares at him until Tyler continues. "Like, the one is fine, and the other is a little weird."

Oh. "Oh. Oh, shit. Is that like—is that like _wrong?_ Should I like apologize?" He thinks for a minute. "Should I get her a card?"

"I don't really think Hallmark makes a card for this occasion, dude," Dylan says in a strangled voice.

Tyler snaps his fingers. "But someecards totally do!" He gets up and grabs his laptop from his room. When he gets back to the couch, Dylan is slumped back against the cushions, his hands over his face not concealing his laughter at all. "Dude, did you start without me? Because it's a little early for the pot giggles."

Dylan snorts before pulling his hands away and looking up at Tyler. "No no, this laughter is perfectly timed, trust me. Okay. So what are you going to say?"

Tyler pulls up the website and stares at the "Create your own card!" option. He starts to mentally compose his thoughts, reading along out loud as he types. " _Sorry for the unexpected…_ " He thinks for a minute. "Should I go with the formal?" When Dylan nods, he types in, "… _cunnilingus. I hope it was good. Friends? :)_ " He looks back at Dylan. "How about that?"

Dylan nods, his face almost purple. Tyler is beginning to get a little concerned about what exactly this batch might be laced with, seriously. His attention snaps back to his laptop as he realizes something. "Oh! _P.S. If it wasn't good, sorry. I can do better._ " He beams at his screen, feeling triumphant.

He feels Dylan's hand clap him on the shoulder. "Looks good, bro. And now I need another hit."

Nodding, Tyler quickly enters Crystal's email address and sends it along. "You and me both. Nothing like getting high after getting pussy." He smiles when Dylan giggles again.

"My man, I cannot overstate how much more entertaining my life is now that I know you," Dylan says, handing him the pipe.

Tyler takes another hit and grins. Yeah, his life is awesome.

  
[ ](http://www.someecards.com/usercards/nsviewcard/MjAxMi0zYWEyOGM3OThlOTk1M2Jh)   


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic of) A Slippery Slope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946053) by [chemm80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80)
  * [A Slippery Slope [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123390) by [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel)




End file.
